NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM
by Gaby Denim
Summary: Bella est belle,intelligente,athlétique. Sans racines elle fuit un passé trouble.Elle est l'arme parfaite. Edward Cullen est à la tête de l'USS, unité spécialisée dans l'antiterrorisme.Il veut Bella dans son équipe. WHITE THREAT est la plus grosse organisation terroriste mondiale. Personne n'en connait les membres. Dans cet échiquier géant,une seule règle:NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM.
1. Chapter 1

**NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM…**

**Bella est belle, intelligente, athlétique. Elle n'a pas de racines et fuit un passé trouble. Elle ferait l'arme parfaite.**

**L'USS (Undercover Special Section) est une agence secrète du gouvernement spécialisée dans l'antiterrorisme. Edward Cullen en est à sa tête. Il a repéré Bella et la veut dans son équipe.**

**WHITE THREAT est la plus grosse organisation terroriste mondiale. Personne n'en connaît les membres.**

**Sur cet échiquier géant, une seule règle : NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_PDV Bella_

NE M'ATTRAPE PAS

Le gars était libidineux et suait comme un porc. J'étais encore en sous-vêtements, me frottant lascivement sur son ventre mou, mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille épaisse alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit d'une chambre luxueuse de l'hôtel Hampton's _chambre que je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens de me payer, d'ailleurs. Je trouvais le type écœurant et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se laisser aller à ce point à 48 ans. C'est vrai, quoi. Il n'était pas très beau mais il était riche. Il aurait largement pu se payer un coach sportif ! À tâtons, il récupéra son verre de liquide ambré hors de prix sur la table de nuit, verre dans lequel j'avais versé le contenu de deux gélules de somnifère avant de commencer mon petit spectacle avec « Monsieur Gras-du-bide».

Comme prévu, l'homme s'effondra moins de trois minutes plus tard, m'épargnant ainsi le supplice d'avoir à coucher avec lui.

Je me levai, me rhabillai et commençai à fouiller dans les poches et l'attaché-case du type afin de récupérer le plus d'argent possible. 3800$ plus tard, j'estimai que la soirée avait été prolifique et quittai la chambre en prenant bien soin d'effacer mes traces. Je positionnai la capuche de mon sweat informe sur la tête et évitai les caméras du couloir pour sortir par les escaliers de secours.

* * *

_ _Et merde…_, jurai-je entre mes dents.

Je venais d'entrer dans mon petit appartement miteux du Bronx. J'avais beau appuyer sur l'interrupteur, la lumière ne viendrait pas. J'avais deux factures d'électricité en retard et la coquette somme volée à « Monsieur Gras-du-bide » ce soir arrivait un peu tard. Dépitée, je progressai lentement dans l'appartement, culbutant un carton qui n'avait rien à faire dans le passage et le pied de la table basse. Quand j'arrivai enfin au niveau du vieux buffet du salon, je fouillai dans le premier tiroir et en retirai une bougie que j'allumai à la hâte.

La vision tamisée de mes 16m² de délabrement avancé plus communément appelés « petit appartement de caractère dans quartier populaire de New-York _prix raisonnable _paiement en liquide à la semaine exigé » réussit à bousiller le peu de moral qui me restait. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu trouver un peu mieux mais, lorsque l'on exerce la très lucrative mais dangereuse profession d'arnaqueuse, les entrées d'argent ont beau être importantes, elles ne sont pas régulières. De plus, pour éviter de se faire attraper par les « mac chicken » il est de bon ton de déménager souvent et de rester discret. Dans le genre de boui-boui où je créchais, le propriétaire ne demandait ni pièce d'identité, ni copies des cinq derniers bulletins de salaire.

Je jetai ma perruque rousse sur le canapé défoncé qui me servait aussi de lit et me changeai. J'enfilai une tenue de sport, me démaquillai, fourrai quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette dans un sac avec une enveloppe contenant mon butin de la soirée puis quittai l'appartement.

Il était plus de 20h et les rues étaient occupées à présent par la couche la plus dangereuse de la population : dealers, mafieux, prostituées, toxicos… L'air était saturé d'odeurs de pizzas, de viandes grillées, d'urine et d'herbe à fumer. L'endroit n'était pas fréquentable mais c'était là que je me sentais chez moi. Parmi les oubliés, les infréquentables, les dépravés de la société. Sous mon apparence plus abordable, je leur ressemblais. Nous ne connaissions ni l'amour, ni le respect. Notre sens des valeurs était en tout point différent des gens « mieux nés ». La survie était notre seul mot d'ordre et personne ne s'en plaignait. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ici, le pouvoir s'apparente à l'argent sale et au crime la réussite : rester assez longtemps en vie pour souffler ses quatre-vingts bougies. Bien sûr, si vous choisissiez le pouvoir, vous renonciez à la réussite… et vice-versa.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche et quasi autant de sifflements admiratifs sur mon passage, j'entrai dans le « Charlie's men sport center ». Comme son nom l'indiquait, cette salle de sport était réservée aux hommes, mais comme j'étais la petite favorite de Charlie, j'étais l'unique membre féminin autorisé à pénétrer les lieux.

Charlie était un ancien boxeur d'origine irlandaise. La soixantaine, il tenait depuis plus de vingt ans ce centre sportif. Ici, pas de cours de fitness ou de tapis de course. Ce grand hangar était l'endroit culte des sports de combat des bas-fonds new-yorkais. Charlie n'en était pas peu fier. Il avait sorti un bon paquet de petits gars de la rue en leur apprenant à canaliser leur violence, en en faisant des champions ou en leur inculquant des valeurs dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence avant de passer le seuil du hangar.

J'étais l'une d'eux.

J'avais 10 ans lorsque j'ai vu ma mère et son copain du moment se faire flinguer par le pharmacien qu'ils braquaient pour lui extorquer de la méthadone. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement. Ma mère était une toxico au bout du rouleau, une épave, et son mec n'était pas en meilleure forme. Ils menaçaient le brave gars qui avait dû sacrément flipper. Un coup de panique, il s'était emparé de l'arme apparemment cachée sous le comptoir et avait tiré. Ma mère et son copain étaient bien trop en manque pour réagir à temps. Fin de l'histoire.

En moins de quinze secondes j'étais orpheline, livrée à moi-même. Je suis retournée dans le sous-sol de la vieille usine désaffectée qui nous servait d'abri. J'ai récupéré Bunny, mon petit lapin en peluche usé et gris. Mon seul bien. Il paraît que c'était mon père qui me l'avait offert à la naissance. Je n'aurais pas pu le confirmer, je ne l'avais jamais connu. Il s'était barré quelques mois après. J'ai donc pris Bunny avec moi et j'ai marché sans me retourner. Je ne souviens même pas avoir pleuré. Mais une chose est sûre, j'étais terrorisée et transie de froid. Nous étions mi-novembre et les températures nocturnes ne dépassaient pas les 5°C. J'avais faim. Des heures d'errance dans les rues new-yorkaises.

Et puis, au beau milieu de ce qui était alors un terrain vague, j'ai vu ce grand hangar. Je me suis cachée à l'intérieur, entre deux plaques de polystyrène qui attendaient d'être fixées.

Quand un grand monsieur grincheux aux cheveux brun acajou s'est approché en marmonnant que, décidément, les souris avaient bien grossi ces derniers temps, je tremblais de peur à l'idée du sort qui m'attendait. Il a déplacé la première plaque et m'a tendu un sandwich.

Un mois plus tard j'étais scolarisée et je mangeais à ma fin. Charlie étant un célibataire endurci, c'était moi qui étais en charge du ménage dans la salle de sport. J'y passais tout mon temps. J'y faisais même mes devoirs, fascinée par la technique et la force que dégageaient ces corps puissants et luisants de sueur. Et c'est comme ça que Charlie décida de me donner des cours de boxe et de free fight en échange de mes heures de ménage, histoire _disait-il_ de savoir rendre les coups que la vie me donnerait.

_ _Salut Charlie !_, m'écriai-je en posant mon sac à l'entrée de son petit bureau où les papiers jonchaient le sol et les étagères branlantes.

_ _Bonsoir ma beauté, quel bon vent t'amène ? Besoin de se défouler et de mettre une tannée à un de ces branleurs ou l'envie d'embrasser ton bon vieil irlandais têtu et ventripotent ?_

_ _Un peu des deux, et non, tu n'es ni vieux ni ventripotent._

_ _Tu confirmes donc que je suis irlandais et têtu, je suis rassuré._

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front.

_ _Charlie, ça te dérange si je dors ici cette nuit ?_

_ _Non, bien sûr que non, tu as toujours la banquette dans la petite pièce du fond, tu le sais. Bunny t'y attend_, me dit-il en souriant. _Tu as des soucis ?_, reprit-il.

_ _Rien de grave, j'ai oublié de payer l'électricité. J'irai directement payer mes factures à la compagnie demain._

_ _Si tu as des problèmes d'argent tu sais que…_

_ _C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que l'argent a mis du temps à venir._

_ _Qui as-tu plumé cette fois-ci ?_

_ _Un certain M. Tanner. La quarantaine bedonnante. Promoteur immobilier plein aux as._

Charlie soupira, son air taquin vite remplacé par l'inquiétude.

_ _Tu as toujours été au-dessus du lot à l'école. Tu pourrais te trouver un bon petit boulot dans un bureau, te marier et faire deux, trois enfants…_

_ _J'aime trop la vie que je mène_, lui répondis-je ironiquement.

_ _C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Bon, change-toi, j'ai un adversaire à ta taille sur le ring. Il prépare les championnats du district et il pourrait bien te donner du fil à retordre. Un entraînement vigoureux pourrait lui faire du bien._

_ _Tu sais que je suis incapable de refuser un défi !_

Quarante-trois minutes plus tard, mon truculent adversaire était au tapis mais, bon joueur, m'avait promis une revanche (et un dîner !), histoire de « me mettre la dérouillée de ma vie ».

Epuisée, et surtout calmée après une douche méritée, je me couchai sur la banquette dans la petite pièce du fond en compagnie de mon fidèle Bunny et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Quelque chose clochait. Je le sentais du fond de mes tripes. Mon instinct de survie hors-norme me criait de courir. Je m'arrêtai au Starbuck situé à une quinzaine de mètres de la grande tour de la « Compagnie d'Electricité New-Yorkaise ». Attendant dans la file, je fis mine de m'intéresser aux pâtisseries du jour joliment écrites à la craie sur le panneau à l'entrée de la boutique. Tout paraissait normal. Un balayeur de la ville, un homme en costume au téléphone en pleine délibération sur le choix du journal à acheter devant le kiosque, trois employés de la compagnie d'électricité dégustant leurs boissons chaudes devant la tour. Allez comprendre pourquoi, le fait que tout paraisse normal était pour moi anormal. C'était plus fort que moi.

Un type plutôt mignon (si on aime le style bodybuilder) me regardait effrontément trois places derrière moi dans la file. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, il me sourit et je lui présentai mon majeur devant le regard désapprobateur d'une « jeune cadre dynamique ». Il parut rire et décrocha à la suite son téléphone que s'était mis à sonner. Quand mon tour vint, je commandai un café macchiato sans sucre et payai.

Je sortis de la boutique, mon café tenu dans les deux mains, histoire de les réchauffer.

Je m'engageais sur le passage piéton déjà sous forte influence lorsque quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras. Surpassée par mes réflexes, j'attrapai son poignet et commençai à le tordre en me tournant vers l'opportun.

Je restai figée devant le grand dragueur baraqué du Starbuck. Après une petite crispation de douleur il se reprit bien vite et raffermit sa prise. Il me broyait littéralement le bras.

_ _Je vous déconseille fortement de m'énerver Mlle Swan. Je suis armé et je n'ai pas assez de conscience pour vous épargner en plein rue. Restez tranquille et tout se passera bien_, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

_ _Mais bordel, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? C'est Mario, c'est ça ? Je lui ai payé tout ce que je devais, sans compter les intérêts !_

_ _Je ne sais pas qui est ce Mario mais il me semble être un personnage intéressant_, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ _Lâchez-moi ou je me mets à crier_, fustigeai-je entre mes dents.

_ _Je suis le gouvernement Mlle Swan. La police ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. De plus, elle a autre chose à faire que perdre son temps à sauver une arnaqueuse de première classe, vous ne croyez-pas ?_

_ _Espèce de salaud_…

Nous avions fini de traverser l'artère quand il me fit monter sans ménagement dans une grosse fourgonnette de la Compagnie d'Electricité garée en double-file à côté du passage piéton.

J'atterris brutalement contre le plancher froid en tôle du véhicule. Je levai les yeux.

Trois hommes me toisaient, deux assis face à des ordinateurs qui portaient des casques audio, et un pile poil en face de moi. Même accroupi il avait l'air grand. 1,90m au moins. Les épaules et le torse développés, le ventre sans pli malgré sa position, ses longues jambes musclées moulées dans un jean bleu usé. Mais c'est surtout son visage que je remarquai. Il était viril, une barbe naissante n'arrivait pas à masquer le carré de sa mâchoire. Son nez était fin et droit, sa bouche une ligne fine dessinant un sourire entendu. Ses yeux étaient marron clair, comme le miel. Et ses cheveux savamment décoiffés sans être longs étaient bruns. Si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi délicate j'en aurais bavé d'envie ! Mais le fait est qu'Apollon ou pas, j'étais sacrément dans la panade.

_ _Bonjour Mlle Swan_, me dit-il alors d'une voix grave. _Je suis Edward Cullen, chef de la cellule USS. Bienvenue en enfer._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mon papa est décédé le 03 décembre dernier des suites d'une longue maladie. J'espère que vous comprendrez à quel point il m'a été difficile de vous livrer ce chapitre. Ça a été dur. Je m'y suis prise à plusieurs fois, et même temps ça m'a fait du bien. C'est une façon d'échapper à la peine et au manque pendant quelques heures. Vos commentaires sont pour moi des marques d'amitié qui me motivent. Aujourd'hui, elles soulageront aussi ma peine. Merci pour les encouragements que vous m'avez donnés à la suite du premier chapitre. C'est grâce à eux que je peux publier ce deuxième chapitre ce soir. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Les réponses aux « sans compte »**** :**

**Coco**, **EdwardxBella**, **FLOPY69**, **jess, Guest(1), Guest(2), kiff** : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et vos mots gentils.

**Rc** : Merci beaucoup. Je ne pense pas adopter de fréquence précise de publication de chapitres. C'est suivant l'inspiration et le temps libre ! Je préfère 1000 fois mettre quelques jours de plus à publier que mettre en ligne un chapitre médiocre et bâclé, par respect pour moi mais surtout par respect pour les lecteurs.

**magaxa68** : Ça c'est de la critique enthousiaste, merci !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_PDV Edward_

NE M'ECHAPPE PAS

_8 mois plus tôt, un bureau de l'USS à New-York_

_ _Je sais que la perte d'Eric est encore récente mais il te faut une nouvelle recrue. La White Threat est de plus en plus active, on ne peut pas se laisser dépasser. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils mijotent ni quelle sera leur prochaine cible._

Carlisle me fixait, le regard compatissant mais ferme à la fois, comme lui seul savait le faire.

_ _J'entends bien, Carlisle, mais mets-toi à ma place deux minutes. Eric venait d'être recruté au sein de la cellule. C'était un agent du SWAT expérimenté et ses tests étaient excellents. Il est mort égorgé au bout de trois missions. Merde ! Si même les meilleurs y laissent leur peau, qui dois-je recruter ?!_

_ _Cela n'a rien à voir avec les capacités d'Eric et encore moins avec un défaut de jugement de notre part, tu le sais. Notre cellule n'est pas officielle. Personne n'aurait dû savoir pour la mission ou pour l'identité et le rôle d'Eric._

_ _Tu penses à un traitre parmi nous ?_

_ _Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'espère pas, en fait. Après, nous savons aussi que la White Threat a des moyens technologiques illimités, ils auraient pu identifier Eric d'une autre manière._

_ _Peut-être…_, répondis-je dubitatif. _Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier pour incorporer notre cellule ?_

_ _Pas vraiment… Cependant… je me disais…_

_ _Viens-en au fait, Carlisle, je n'ai pas toute ma soirée._

_ _Je pensais qu'il serait judicieux de recruter un civil. Pas un soldat ou un super-flic. Quelqu'un de performant mais plus « passe-partout »._

_ _Un civil qui aurait un mental d'acier, manierait les armes et les explosifs et aurait des aptitudes physiques et intellectuelles supérieures à la moyenne ? Mais ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je trouve la recrue parfaite, Carlisle ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce genre de personne existe ?!_

_ _Il suffirait de le former sur la partie opérationnelle. Un bon mental et des aptitudes physiques et intellectuelles seraient un bon début, Edward._

_ _Je ne sais pas_, répondis-je sceptique.

_ _En fait je pensais à une femme_, dit Carlisle tout-à-trac.

Silence.

_ _Tu te fous de moi ?!_, explosai-je.

_ _Réfléchis deux minutes, Edward. Qui oserait soupçonner une femme de travailler pour une cellule aussi sensible du gouvernement ? Mieux encore, qui oserait penser qu'une femme puisse être un agent opérationnel ?_

_ _Tu as perdu la tête. Et quand bien même tomberais-je d'accord sur ton argument, cette fille-là est introuvable ! Je ne suis pas sexiste mais bon sang, Carlisle, physiquement, ce sera difficile de trouver une femme capable de se défendre contre des hommes formés au combat et assez résistante pour supporter la torture !_

_ _Des femmes l'on fait pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, mon petit. Relis tes bouquins d'Histoire._

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle était catégorique.

_ _Ecoute_, reprit-il, _tu peux mettre Emmett, Jared et Jasper sur le coup. A vous quatre vous aurez plus de chance de débusquer la recrue idéale._

_ _Vraiment, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'ordre du faisable, Carlisle._

_ _On va faire un compromis. Je te laisse six mois pour trouver une fille capable d'intégrer la cellule. Si tu ne la trouves pas, on reprend nos habitudes et on recrute un homme._

_ _Ca fait six mois avec un effectif réduit…_

_ _Alors à toi de te débrouiller pour trouver la fille parfaite dans un délai plus court._

_ _Putain, Carlisle, tu ne peux…_

_ _Fin de la discussion_, me coupa-t-il, _j'ai une réunion et je suis déjà en retard. Tiens-moi informé de l'évolution de tes recherches._

* * *

_3 mois plus tard_

J'étais un peu désespéré, il faut l'avouer. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que les mecs de l'équipe et moi écumions les salles de sport et les universités renommées à la recherche de notre future recrue. Une femme… Aucun d'entre nous ne pensait trouver cet être imaginaire. Carlisle était à côté de la plaque sur ce coup.

Il faisait une chaleur caniculaire cette nuit-là et j'arpentais les rues malfamées du Bronx lorsque je décidai qu'il était temps de boire une bière ou deux, histoire d'oublier la plus merdique des missions qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir.

J'entrai dans le premier bar de la ruelle, facilement repérable à son enseigne clignotante rouge et verte. « Little Italy ». Pas besoin d'avoir fait 20 ans de FBI pour deviner que ce bar miteux était un repère de la petite mafia italo-américaine.

Je m'installai à la table la plus au fond, côté fenêtre et dos au mur, histoire de garder l'œil sur les habitués à qui mon arrivée n'avait pas échappé. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

J'en étais à ma deuxième bière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer la plus belle, la plus étrange et la plus en colère des créatures.

Entre 1,65 et 1,70m, un corps voluptueux et tout en muscle, de longs cheveux bruns descendant en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, de grands yeux gris expressifs, une bouche petite et délicate. La peau mate et luisante de transpiration, la « bombe anatomique » était vêtue d'un mini-short en jeans absolument indécent et d'un débardeur à fines bretelles qui laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge rouge. Complétez le tout avec des rangers lui montant à mi-mollets. J'étais totalement à la merci de cette fille.

_ _Je veux voir Mario, où est-il ?_, demanda-t-elle au barman sans autre forme de procès.

_ _Il est absent, Bella_, lui répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

_ _Non, il est dans l'arrière boutique en train de compter ses billets ou de massacrer un pauvre gars qui lui doit de l'argent alors au lieu de me reluquer les nibards, va le chercher et dis-lui que je veux lui parler, espèce de demeuré._

Le barman sourit et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Quelques secondes après, un bel italo très apprêté accompagné de deux gardes du corps du « type molosse » vinrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

L'italo caricatural au possible scruta sans vergogne la dénommée Bella sous le rire amusé de ses complices.

_ _Cara mia, tu as l'air bien énervée. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_ _Je viens te rendre ton fric._

_ _Je ne me souvenais pas que tu m'en devais, chérie. En ce que te concerne, j'aurais préféré un dîner aux bougies suivi d'une nuit d'amour passionnée, Bella._

_ _Tu sais très bien pour quoi je suis là. Voici les 5000$ que te doit Charlie_, répondit-elle en lui tendant séchement une lourde enveloppe.

_ _Comme c'est touchant. L'arnaqueuse au grand cœur vient s'acquitter des dettes de son père de substitution…_

_ _Attention à ce que tu dis, Mario. Prends l'argent et ne t'approche plus de Charlie ou de son club._

_ _Pas de menace, ma chérie. Je déteste ça. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux que je laisse Charlie tranquille il te suffit de bosser pour moi. Tu seras bien payée et si tu passes tes nuits dans mon lit, en bonus, tu seras traitée comme une reine._

_ _Va te faire foutre !_

_ _Dommage… J'aime bien Charlie…_

Avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, la jeune femme envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le sternum de l'italien qui s'écroula au sol dans un juron. Les deux colosses se jetèrent sur elle. J'aurais dû réagir. Elle avait manifestement besoin d'aide. Et pourtant, une part de mon instinct me dicta de ne pas intervenir. Protéger est dans ma nature, c'est même mon métier. Et puis la jolie Bella avait réduit mon sexe en une torche brûlante de désir. Pourtant je ne fis rien. Me contentant d'observer comment elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin mais prêt à me lancer dans le combat si ça devenait dangereux pour elle.

Un des colosses surprit Bella par derrière et la maintint contre lui en lui bloquant la gorge avec le pli de son bras. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre. Au lieu de ça, elle prit appui contre lui et quand le deuxième homme s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre elle lui balança ses deux jambes dans le bas ventre et se dégagea de celui qui était derrière avec un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. S'ensuivit une série de coups de poing et de clés de jambes, c'était incroyable. Cette fille ne se battait pas comme une furie, non, bien au contraire. Tout en elle était maîtrise, puissance contrôlée et grâce. Les coups étaient techniquement parfaits, analysés, réfléchis. Elle les évitait aussi bien qu'elle les portait. Freefight. Boxe peut-être aussi. Rien d'improvisé. Les muscles venaient de là. Son charisme aussi. Cette fille n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois.

Cette fille était notre future recrue.

* * *

Après cet épisode haut en couleur, la vidéo que j'avais prise de la lutte dans le bar avec mon téléphone nous conduisit à identifier la mystérieuse Bella.

Bella Doe, père inconnu, mère décédée lors du braquage d'une pharmacie qui avait mal tourné, recueillie et élevée par Charles Swan dit « Charlie » et qui lui a donné son nom, propriétaire d'un club de sport de combat exclusivement réservé aux hommes dans le Bronx. Diplômée en langues de l'université de New-York, puis disparue dans la nature, préférant les arnaques de haut-vol à une brillante carrière d'interprète. Vit dans Bronx où elle change régulièrement d'adresse. Pratique intensive du free fight et de la boxe, bonne résistance à l'alcool, pas de relation sentimentale, jamais de relation sexuelle suivie avec le même partenaire. Vie sociale quasi inexistante.

Bref, intelligente, belle à en crever, dangereuse… et seule.

Je la fis suivre pendant plusieurs semaines. Il ne lui en fallut pas autant pour convaincre sans qu'elle le sache les gars de l'équipe. Emmett, Jasper et Jared étaient subjugués.

La facilité avec laquelle elle blousait les riches pigeons, ses entraînements et ses combats dans la salle de sport, son affection indéniable pour le vieil irlandais, ses errances solitaires et nocturnes dans les rues du Bronx, tout chez elle m'intriguait… et me plaisait, et ça, ça me déplaisait.

Alors ce matin-là, lorsqu'Emmett la bouscula dans le van après l'avoir suivie au Starbuck, je peinai à garder le contrôle. Toute mon expérience professionnelle me disait qu'elle serait peut-être la meilleure des recrues pendant que mes instincts d'homme, eux, me criaient que j'allais au devant de gros, gros ennuis.

Après de longues secondes à nous observer, je pris sur moi pour lui dire :

_ _Bonjour Mlle Swan_. _Je suis Edward Cullen, chef de la cellule USS. Bienvenue en enfer._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà, le chapitre 3 est arrivé.**_

_**Je tenais à tous vous remercier très chaleureusement pour vos condoléances, vos mots de soutien et vos commentaires qui me touchent toujours autant. Merci pour votre fidélité. Je suis toujours étonnée quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review après avoir lu un chapitre. La démarche peut paraître simple mais il n'y a pas meilleure récompense pour un auteur en herbe comme moi!**_

_**Ce chapitre sera le dernier publié en 2012 puisque je pars fêter Noël en famille en fin de semaine. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous début janvier pour la suite des aventures de Bella, Edward et les autres!**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Gaby**_

* * *

**Les réponses aux « sans compte »**** :**

** Guest, fraisee42 **: Merci beaucoup pour vos petites phrases encourageantes.

** flopy69 **: Merci ! Je suis contente que cette suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

** Edwardxbella** : Je trouvais en effet qu'il était intéressant de savoir ce que pensait Edward et comment il en était arrivé à la recruter.

** magaxa68** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes condoléances. Il est clair que ce n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre dans ces conditions mais en même temps, cela m'a permis de penser à autre chose. Quant au POV d'Edward, il est clair que je le trouvais nécessaire pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire. Il permet aussi de percevoir Bella d'une autre façon. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, dans cet fic, Bella sera différent de la jeune timorée dont nous avons pris l'habitude dans la saga. C'est une femme qui en a bavé, ça la rend forte et fragile à la fois. Entre elle et Edward, ça va déménager ! Merci pour ta fidélité.

** Vanessa** : Merci pour ta compassion, tes mots m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

** adore youu** : Merci beaucoup. C'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que je continue à écrire.

** nana10** : Et deux commentaires pour le prix d'un. Merci ! Ta compassion et tes avis m'ont beaucoup touchée.

** Mme Mc Carthy** : Ton message a bien failli me faire fondre en larmes. C'est très gentil de ta part. Personnellement je ne crois pas en Dieu mais oui, j'aime à penser que mon papa veillera sur moi de tout là-haut. Mille mercis pour tes mots de réconfort.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**_PDV Bella_**

**NE CHOISIS PAS**

Quelle est la différence entre mourir lentement et survivre ? Entre la lâcheté et l'acceptation ? Entre les coups reçus et l'apprentissage ? Entre l'espérance et la naïveté ? J'en étais à me poser ces questions cruciales, là, allongée sur l'épais tapis de sport dans cette grande salle sans fenêtre illuminée de néons. Déjà huit mois que je hantais ces pièces souterraines contre ma volonté. Je ne savais pas exactement où je me trouvais. Lorsqu'ils m'avaient enlevée devant le Starbuck, j'avais eu le droit à une cagoule et un anesthésique injecté dans le bras. J'étais donc je ne sais où, je n'avais pas vu la lumière depuis huit longs mois, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Charlie, mais j'étais devenue experte en tir, en explosifs, en tests psychologiques, en géopolitique, et j'avais reçu et rendu plus de coups en quelques semaines que ces vingt dernières années réunies. Mes bourreaux ? Carlisle pour la partie psychologique et géopolitique, Emmett, Jasper et Jared pour le tir et les explosifs, Riley pour le combat à main nue ou avec arme blanche, et enfin, le pire de tous, Edward qui supervisait tout. Je ne comptais plus les poignets foulés, les tendinites, les épaules luxées, les crampes, les jours entiers en isolement sans la moindre source de lumière, les interrogatoires surprises nocturnes, les séances de tortures, les humiliations.

Je ne voulais pas être là. Certes, j'avais découvert l'existence de la White Threat, cette fantomatique organisation qui, à grande échelle, avait décidé de gouverner le monde à sa démesure. Je ne pouvais qu'en être inquiète et me sentir concernée. Mais était-ce mon combat ? Lutte-t-on contre l'air ? Tout ceci me paraissait si éloigné de mon monde. Il y a huit mois encore je ne savais rien d'eux et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Le sens patriotique, l'amour du drapeau, j'en étais à des milliers de kilomètres ! Ce n'était pas mon monde et je n'en voulais pas. Malheureusement, l'USS en avait décidé autrement et ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. Après de longues semaines de pression psychologique, je n'étais pas loin d'abdiquer. Aujourd'hui, j'étais consciente que j'en savais trop.

_ _Debout Bella._

Riley était mon instructeur en combat. Il était aussi beau comme un dieu. Musclé, belle gueule, grand, les yeux bleus et perçants, les cheveux châtain clair. Un petit fantasme sur pattes, les coups en plus.

_ _Je n'en peux plus. Ça fait trois heures qu'on se bat et je suis naze._

_ _Je m'en branle, Bella ! Je ne suis pas payé pour écouter tes états d'âmes, pigé ? Sur le terrain, tu te devras d'être résistante. S'ils sont cinq sur toi et que tu dois t'en débarrasser pour survivre, tu ne vas pas leur dire « stop » au bout d'une heure, non ?_

_ _Eh, Riley, va te faire foutre ! Et ne me joue surtout pas le type qui s'inquiète pour ma santé, tu n'es pas crédible._

_ _Utilise ton énergie pour combattre au lieu de la gâcher à parlementer. Et non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Mon rôle, c'est de faire de toi un agent compétent qui ne se fera pas flinguer dès la première mission. Pour le reste, je m'en fous complétement. T'es carrément baisable, si tu veux je peux te sauter après ta période de formation, ça te fera du bien et ça me fera plaisir. C'est là tout l'intérêt que je te porte, ne va pas chercher plus loin._

_ _Espèce de sale enfoir…_

Il plaqua son pied sur ma joue, me clouant au sol, la nuque tordue dans un mouvement peu naturel.

J'entendis un rire au fond de la salle. Un rire que je connaissais bien à présent. Grave, sensuel… et cynique. Edward.

Si Emmett, Jasper et Jared s'étaient montrés plutôt amicaux, Riley et Edward avaient en commun leur brutalité et leur distance. Froids, implacables, efficaces.

_ _Alors Riley, que donne notre nouvelle recrue ? Elle est prête ?_,s'enquit Edward.

_ _Elle a battu tous les gars de l'équipe. Elle a eu Jasper la semaine dernière_, lui répondit-il.

_ _Si elle ne te bat pas toi, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête. Et vu la position de son cou en ce moment, ça n'a pas l'air bien engagé._

Ils rirent de bon cœur alors que je souffrais atrocement, la nuque distendue sous le pied de Riley. J'étais en colère. Vraiment. J'avais vaincu les gars de l'équipe à plate couture. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était jamais assez ! Que fallait-il faire pour qu'ils me foutent la paix ?!

J'étais à bout. Il ne me restait plus que l'énergie du désespoir. Mais cette énergie-là, je la connaissais bien. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma dope.

J'attrapai la jambe de Riley au niveau du mollet et lui faisait violemment pivoter le genou. Il gémit de douleur et tomba au sol en jurant. Je me relevai rapidement et fit face à Edward, qui m'attendait sur le tapis en ricanant. Je lui envoyai mon poing dans le visage en feintant un uppercut dans l'abdomen. J'entendais Riley se relever difficilement derrière moi pendant qu'Edward se remettait en frottant sa joue et son menton endoloris. Je profitai qu'ils soient sonnés et les attrapai par les cheveux pour faire s'entrechoquer leur tête. Le coup fut particulièrement violent. Ils s'étalèrent sur le tapis.

Je passai sous les cordes qui délimitaient l'espace de combat, me dirigeai vers le banc où je récupérai ma serviette et quittai la salle sans me retourner.

Je les entendis rire du couloir.

_ _Putain, Edward, ça c'est de la guerrière !_

_ _Ouais, c'était un joli coup. Elle a des tripes. Félicitations, Riley : elle est prête._

* * *

Quand je rentrai dans ce qui me faisait office de chambre_ une pièce de trois mètres sur trois seulement meublée d'un lit vissé au sol _ je remarquai un plateau repas posé à même le linoléum. Le troisième de la journée. J'en déduisis donc que c'était le soir. Je n'avais pas très faim. Je me couchai à travers le lit, scrutant le plafond blanc qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis hier soir.

J'avais dû m'assoupir car je me fis surprendre par les trois petits coups frappés à la porte.

_ _Oui_, répondis-je sans empressement.

La silhouette massive de Riley apparût sur le seuil. Contrairement à son habitude, il souriait. Je veux dire, un vrai sourire. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

_ _T'as dix minutes pour te préparer. L'oiseau quitte son nid. Félicitations, Bella._

_ _C'est encore une de tes blagues pourries. Tu pourrais faire mieux._

_ _Non, cette fois-ci c'est vrai. Tu es officiellement agent de la CIA depuis une heure et demie._

_ _Génial… Et officieusement agent de l'USS ?_

_ _Tu as tout compris._

_ _Et si je ne veux pas, Riley ? Et si cette histoire de White Threat me dépasse ? Aussi effrayante soit-elle, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'impliquer._

_ _Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Bella._

_ _Sinon quoi ?_

_ _Tu as été formée comme un agent d'élite, tu as eu accès à des informations top secrètes, tu connais des membres d'une organisation gouvernementale totalement officieuse… Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se permettre de te laisser t'évaporer dans la nature ?_

_ _Quoi… Vous me tueriez, c'est ça ?_

_ _Oui. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont eu des contacts suivis avec toi. Comme Charlie._

Silence, puis j'explosai.

_ _Et c'est aussi un truc gouvernemental d'enlever des gens et de les enrôler dans leurs gué-guerres sous la menace ?!_

_ _Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas facile, Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir._

_ _C'est comme ça que tu es entré dans l'USS ?_

_ _C'est confidentiel, je suis désolé. Mais tu es la première femme que l'on recrute parmi nous, et certainement la dernière, alors j'imagine qu'on a dû un peu improviser._

_ _Super…_

_ _Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer. Edward ne va plus tarder. Bonne chance, Bella. On se revoit bientôt en mission._

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, un autre détestable Apollon venait me chercher. Décidément, j'allais finir par penser que tous les beaux mâles étaient des pourritures.

J'aurais pensé qu'Edward allait m'enfiler une cagoule mais il n'en fit rien. Nous avions quitté les couloirs qui m'étaient familiers. A présent, nous traversions un long corridor et pour la première fois, je croisai d'autres personnes que Carlisle ou les gars de l'équipe.

_ _Je n'ai pas le droit à la cagoule cette fois-ci ?_, l'aguichai-je.

_ _Non_, me répondit placidement Edward.

_ _Waouh ! Une faveur de l'USS en guise cadeau de bienvenue ?_

_ _Tu te prendrais une balle entre les deux yeux au moment-même où tu songerais à divulger le lieu où tu te trouves._

_ _Ouais, je me disais aussi… C'est quoi la suite ?_

_ _Monte dans l'ascenseur_, m'ordonna-t-il sans douceur.

_ _Ok. Et après, il se passe quoi ?_

_ _La ferme, Swan, ou c'est maintenant que tu te la prends la balle entre les deux yeux._

Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage d'ange de l'enfer. Je décidai donc de le croire… et de me taire.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Edward se positionna de façon à ce que son œil droit soit devant le scanner rétinien. Une fois l'identification réussie, il enfonça sa carte magnétique dans l'encoche sur le tableau des étages et tapa une suite de chiffres. L'ascenseur se mit à monter sans bruit. Lorsqu'il arrêta sa progression, nous sortîmes par l'autre côté de la cabine… lequel s'ouvrit sur un minuscule espace sombre encombré… de balais, balayettes, pelles et produits d'entretien. Une armoire de rangement métallique ! Edward l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé et nous sortîmes du placard à balai. Nous étions à présent dans un local. Edward fit coulisser la clenche de la porte, découvrant une entrée de lecteur de carte magnétique. Il y inséra la sienne. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant que le voyant passe du rouge au vert et nous retrouvâmes dans la loge d'un gardien de parking souterrain, lequel nous salua stoïquement_ genre « je suis blasé de voir des machins à la James Bond toute la journée »_ et tendit une clé de voiture et des papiers à Edward.

_ _Merci, Cliff. Bonne soirée_, dit Edward à l'intention du gardien qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil après s'être largement repu de la vue que je lui offrais.

Nous quittâmes la loge et traversâmes le grand parking souterrain à la hâte.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un magnifique cabriolet de marque allemande. Sportif, racé. Mon style de bolide si j'en avais eu les moyens.

_ _Tu ne t'emmerdes pas, Edward_, le taquinai-je en sifflant admirativement devant le véhicule de mes rêves. Je surpris un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, un miracle, qui ne dura que l'espace d'une demie-seconde.

_ _Monte, Swan, et pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi._

_ _J'imagine que je ne peux pas conduire ?_

Il me lança un regard éloquent que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier : « dans tes rêves », et nous montâmes dans le véhicule.

* * *

L'espace confiné me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais trop près d'Edward. Je le sentais partout dans l'habitacle. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et aucun panneau ne m'avait indiqué jusqu'alors où je me trouvais. Nous traversions une sorte de grande zone industrielle comme on peut en trouver dans la périphérie des grandes villes.

_ _Où sommes-nous ?_, demandai-je à mi-voix.

_ _Washington._

_ _Et cet immeuble souterrain où nous nous trouvions, c'était quoi exactement ?_

_ _Un des QG stratégiques de la CIA._

Je décidai d'arrêter la conversation. Edward n'était pas très loquace et j'étais bien trop désabusée pour chercher à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes nous entrâmes enfin dans la ville. Nous passions le long des artères interminables, éclairées, peuplées. La vie avait continué sans moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Charlie. Qu'était-il devenu pendant mon absence ? M'en voulait-il ? Pensait-il que je l'avais abandonné ? Mon cœur se serra.

Nous arrivâmes dans un quartier huppé et Edward se gara le long d'un immeuble chic avec portier et concierge. Il éteignit le contact.

_ _Nous sommes arrivés._

Je le fixai, interdite.

_ _Ton nouveau « chez-toi »_, reprit-il en me montrant l'immeuble.

J'observai l'entrée, abasourdie.

_ _Tu conserves ton nom et ton prénom ainsi que ta date de naissance_, continua-t-il, faisant fi de mon soudain mutisme. _Tes parents vivent dans le Connecticut. Charlie est ton oncle. Tu es cadre dans un média center, ce qui évite que des potentiels amis cherchent à te joindre ou à passer te voir sur ton lieu de travail. Tu viens d'être mutée en ville, tu es de New-York. Tu es célibataire. Jusque là tu me suis ?_

_ _Oui._

_ _Tu habites l'appartement 2066 au 2__ème__ étage. Il est déjà meublé et tes armoires sont garnies._

_ _Sans blague…_

_ _Nous connaissons tout de toi, Swan. Il n'a pas été difficile pour nos équipes de trouver une garde-robe à tes mensurations._

Je ricanai.

_ _Il y a un coffre-fort sous l'aquarium. Pour y accéder il te suffit de passer ton portable devant en tapant ton code confidentiel. A l'intérieur tu trouveras un flingue de secours, des pièces d'identité, un téléphone prépayé, de l'argent, la clé d'un appartement de secours et un sac avec quelques rechanges et de quoi te grimer. Tu trouveras les mêmes effets dans le conduit de ventilation de la loge du concierge et dans la lingerie de l'hôtel Barton sur Glenwood avenue. Là tu demanderas Joseph, tu lui diras le mot de passe et il te donnera ce dont tu as besoin._

_ _Vous pensez vraiment à tout._

_ _C'est notre métier. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons de procéder. A partir de maintenant tu obtempères et tu joues le jeu._

_ _Et Charlie ?_

_ _Il a été informé que tu avais été recrutée en tant que cadre dans un média center à Washington. Nous lui avons dit que ta formation se faisait en Europe et nous lui avons envoyé plusieurs mails en ton nom._

_ _Et il a gobé ça ?_

_ _Non. A toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions et qu'il ne compromette pas ta couverture._

_ _Bon. Le debrief est terminé ?_

_ _Le concierge de l'immeuble est un agent dormant de la CIA. Il est chargé de surveiller les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble._

_ _Autre chose ?_

_ _Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool._

_ _Sérieux ? Pas d'alcool ?_

_ _Pas au point de trop parler._

__Ok._

Il me tendit un sac et la clé de la voiture. Je le regardai, éberluée.

_ _Tes pièces d'identité, cartes de crédit, et la clé de l'appartement sont dans ce sac. Tu y trouveras aussi un dossier avec tous les noms de code, mots de passe et procédures d'urgence à connaître par cœur. Tu le brûles avant demain matin sans faute._

_ _Et ces clés ?_, dis-je en montrant les clés de voiture qu'il me tendait.

_ _Félicitations, elle est à toi_, me répondit-il en englobant la voiture d'un geste.

_ _Oh ben merde alors… Et toi, comment vas-tu rentrer ?_

Il sortit de la voiture sans me répondre. Au même instant, un gros SUV noir s'arrêta à côté de nous.

_ _On se contacte bientôt_, me lança-t-il sans un regard en arrière alors qu'il montait dans le véhicule sombre.

* * *

L'appartement était splendide. Une immense baie vitrée me séparait du monde extérieur. Tout était richement décoré. Mais comment me sentir chez moi dans de telles circonstances ? A quoi rimait ma vie à présent ? Où était passée ma précieuse liberté ?

Je m'assis sur le grand sofa en cuir et fixait l'écran noir de la télé. Il était trop tard pour appeler Charlie et je ne m'étais pas encore préparée à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je n'avais pas faim non plus et, malgré mon manque de sommeil, je ne me sentais pas d'aller dormir.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Les ennuis commençaient-ils déjà ?

_ _Oui._

_ _C'est Riley. Bien installée ?_

_ _Euh… oui. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?_

_ _En fait non. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de bières dans ton frigo._

_ _Et ?_

_ _Moi j'en ai._

_ _Est-ce une invitation ?_

_ _Non. Je suis déjà sur la route. J'arrive d'ici dix minutes._

Et sur cette déclaration il raccrocha.

Il ne me demandait pas mon avis. J'aurais dû être en pétard mais pourtant un sourire persistait sur mes lèvres. Le distant et brutal Riley en train de boire une bière avec moi, ici. L'image me paraissait surréaliste !

Riley frappa à la porte sept minutes et trente trois secondes après son appel. Nerveuse, j'allai lui ouvrir.

_ _Salut_, fis-je, intimidée, alors que sa grande carrure semblait prendre toute l'entrée.

_ _Salut_, me répondit-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques longues secondes, la porte ouverte. Il finit par s'approcher, me poussant un peu plus contre le mur de l'entrée. Il fixait ma bouche. L'écart entre nos lèvres se réduisait. Avais-je envie qu'il m'embrasse ? Contre toute attente, oui.

_ _Hum, hum…_, fit une voix dans un raclement de gorge.

Surpris, Riley et moi nous tournâmes de concert vers l'intrus.

_ _J'avais oublié de te donner ça_, me dit Edward avec un regard plus réfrigérant que la glace.

Il me tendit un badge de la CIA.

Je pris le morceau plastifié mécaniquement, troublée par le regard d'Edward et gênée de mon « presque baiser » avec Riley. Ce dernier se frotta le derrière de la tête lentement, pas vraiment plus à l'aise que moi. Bizarre, je n'aurais cru voir un jour Riley décontenancé !

_ _Salut Edward_, dit-il rapidement.

Edward ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans l'ascenseur.

_ _Un peu étrange comme situation, non ?_, me dit Riley d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Ouais… Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi rimait cette situation mais « étrange » semblait être le mot approprié. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait donc de se passer ?


End file.
